Pain Most Human
by DTakersGurls
Summary: Carl Kolchak 70's story based on a Moonstone Comics graphic novel. Carl discovers that an Alien is being kept at a Military instalation. And the agents are not happy that he knows.


Authors Note This story is based on the Moonstone Comics Version of Kolchak the Night Stalker In the Comic Pain Most Human Kolchak is sent by Vinchenzo to cover a story about a crashed Military Plane. Inside a Warehouse on the base he finds a space ship and a Alien is kept there and he tries to help the alien who is being tortured by a military agent trying to retrieve information about the Ship and the Alien. And I'm not going to say much more. It'll give away the story.

**PAIN MOST HUMAN**

The Alien looked up at Carl Kolchak with one eye. His other eye had been removed and a bandage placed over the gaping hole. The green head turned slightly to the open mouthed man.

Kill Me A voice in his head said…and it wasn't his. His eyes opened wider as he stared down at the Alien strapped to the operating table. Kill Me The voice said again.

Carl's mind scrambled for an answer. _What in the hells going on? Are you talking to me?_ The alien nodded.

Then again. Please Kill Me, Please? Kolchak shook his head.

_No. I can't kill anything_. Suddenly the alien sent pictures of what the agents had done to him. Stabbing, Breaking bones, draining his blood, and the removal of his right eye. Kill Me The alien "said" again.

Carl gasped slightly. _How Could someone do such a thing like that to anybody? Don't worry little guy I'm gonna get you outta here. Just Hang on._

_You're a brave human Kolchak. But I am beyond help. Kill Me._

Kolchak just about had the restraints from the Alien's arms when he heard a loud shout. He turned to see a guard standing in the doorway. He could hear the footsteps of the other guards as they came running down the corridor.

"Awwww HELL!" Carl yanked the last restraint free when he felt hands grab him and pull him away from the alien.

Two guards had his arms behind his back the other guards stood in front of him with their Semi Automatic weapons pointed at the reporter. Suddenly the guards picked him up and placed him on an examination table just as the alien was.

He struggled to break free but all of the six guards held him down. As he lay there pined against the table they locked the restraint cuffs around his wrist, his forearms, and one large collar around his neck. Even his ankles.

They stood around the table looking down at him.. He continued to struggle against the restraints. Mr. Lovis, the head of Lupoff foundation, stood amongst the guards. He donned a green surgical gown. He carried a small pack, he opened it to reveal a few needles, scalpel, and some things Kolchak couldn't identify.

His struggles became more frequent as Mr. Lovis took out the scalpels. "This is your own fault Mr. Kolchak. You just couldn't leave well enough alone."

He sliced down the front of his shirt, shredding it. Carl was just about to open his mouth when he felt the scalpel slice along his collar bone then quickly down to his navel. His scream of pain echoed through the large room.

"Your so concerned with what were doing to our guest…so I think you see how we've been treating it."

He violently shoved Carl's head to the side and cut along his ear, nearly slicing it off. He ground his teeth, trying not to scream again. A hand tangled in his hair, yanking his head around painfully.

Mr. Lovis sliced down along his cheek, he swiftly moved the scalpel slicing and slicing until his face was a mass of bleeding cuts.

Kolchak ground his teeth harder as tears of pain trickled down his cheeks. Suddenly he raised the scalpel and pointed it right over his right eye. "This is where the real pain begins." He snickered. The bastard was laughing.

"NO! For the love of God Please stop!" His voice sounded like it came from the next room, far away.

He brought the scalpel down, just under his right eye, twisting and turning the blade until the body began convulsing with pain. He yanked it out, dark red blood flowed from the deep puncture wound. Trailing down the reporter's face, dripping onto the metal table.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God…" They gave him a repeat performance to the other eye. His scream was so loud that it hurt. His scream trailed off into a ragged sobbing.

"no…Kill me…God…please…Kill…me." Blood bubbled up his throat, he coughed violently, blood and spittle splattered over the guards who stood around the table.

None of them looked down at the screaming man. They were probably trained to turn a blind eye to suffering. They wore black flight suits that covered them from head to toe. Nothing human except for the shape of their body was visible.

"STOP! Please Stop! Oh God Stop it!" His cries fell on deaf ears. The Guards just stood still as his Torturer brought out a larger scalpel.

"I learned this when I was in Saigon. It's an old torture technique. You take a small toothpick and…Well I won't give it away. I've never really had anybody to test it on."

He grabbed the index finger and slowly pushed the scalpel up to the cuticle under his fingernail. Carl let a scream of agony as spots of white hot pain exploded in front of his eyes.

He began convulsing again. Suddenly he could hear himself screaming as if he were someone else. Blackness pricked at his vision. He began to pass out but a hard smack across the face brought him back to the pain. "Having fun? This isn't half of what our guest has received."

Carl mustered up some energy and spat at the man. "God…damned…Bastard. Burn...in….Hell." Mr. Lovis snarled and quickly sliced his chest again. More blood pooled along with the other blood already under the bound man.

He again slid the Scalpel down his chest and stomach to the belt line. He stopped. He quickly shredded one pants leg then the other, leaving only enough to cover him modestly.

"I found out these Aliens are a lot like us. They breed in exactly the same way except for the fact that they can change their gender. Lets see if I can change yours."

Even Mr. Lovis who was trained by the Military to interrogate prisoners winced at the scream that erupted from Kolchak.


End file.
